General Discussion
Little Witch Academy or simply called Luna Nova Academy, is the most prestigious witch academy in all of Europe. In Latin, Luna Nova translates to "New Moon", the first phase of the moon. Description The Luna Nova Magical Academy is a renowned school dedicated to teaching young witches the art of magic. Initially, only witches from magical families were admitted, but due to economic difficulties, it was decided to also allow the entrance to witches without magical inheritance. The students are divided into teams of three, giving each team the same room along with a hatband and sash of the same color for their uniform. These groups subsequently work together in the group lessons. Since the use of magic today is required for national qualifications, Luna Nova has various specialized subjects to acquire said qualifications, and after graduation, it offers various jobs that can use magic. The academy is located above a Ley Line argued by Alfred Watkins, called the St. Michael's Ley Line, and the school has its own Ley Line Terminal that facilitates the entrance and exit of the school through the Ley Line to the town of Glastonbury. The campus consists of the main hall, which is a large castle located next to the New Moon Tower, where the Sorcerer's Stone is located, which absorbs the magical energy of the Ley Line and allows students and teachers to use their magic freely. Under the tower is a deep labyrinth where treasures and monsters are stored and under its chapel is the entrance to the Blue Moon Abyss. Croix's laboratory was later established in the tower. The outskirts of Luna Nova are surrounded by the Arcturus Forest and mountains. In addition to dormitories and classrooms, the campus features sands for flying broom practices, a clock tower, a large lake, a botanical garden, a courtyard, a library, a cafeteria, an auditorium and a pet graveyard. There is also the entrance to the Fountain of Polaris, inside the north building. The Luna Nova's Reference Archives are in an external section and a special permit is required for access. History Luna Nova Academy was founded in the 5th century by the great Nine Olde Witches and it has a history of about 1600 years. After the Witch Hunts, witches had lost their place in the world, but when the Nine Olde Witches managed to restore the glory of magic, they decided to create Luna Nova to return the witchcraft to its place of prestige. Subjects and Teachers The academy is run by the Headmistress Holbrooke, while the faculty is composed of many teachers, each dedicated to a specific subjects. Regular teachers only takes care of a single subject of their specialty field, while more experienced senior teachers tend to impart multiple subjects. Special classes are held to test students' learning, given by any teacher. The course in the academy is composed of three years, in each one the students must attend a series of obligatory subjects and an optional subject. The evaluation method consists of theoretical and practical exams, being evaluated by notes ranging from A+ to the highest to D- as the lowest. If a student does not achieve a repeatable grade point average, they must repeat the year. History of Magic History of Magic is dedicated to teaching about the origin and basic foundations of magic, seeking students to learn about the theoretical basis of the use of magic as well as important events in the history of witches. The professor of this class is an unnamed history teacher. Magic Linguistics Magic Linguistics is the study of languages and writing systems used in magic, such as ancient runes and alphabets used by ancestral witches. The professor of this class is Anne Finnelan. Fundamentals of Magic Pharmaceutics This subject is applied to teaching about the preparation of potions, from how and what ingredients to use until the fundamental mechanisms for their preparation. The professor of this class is Lukić. Magic Numerology Magic Numerology is the study of the hidden meaning of numbers as a form of understand the foundations of sorcery and divination. The professor of this class is Samantha Badcock. Magic Astronomy Magic Astronomy is dedicated to teach the divination of fortune through the observation of the stars. The professor of this class is Ursula Callistis. Broom Flying This class applies to instruction on how to fly magic brooms, which is fundamental to a witch. The professor of this class Nelson. Magic Law This class applies to imparting the instituzionalized laws and norms that every witch must obey, mainly with respect to the prohibited uses of magic. The professor of this class is also Lukić. Bird Language This is a subject applied to the understanding of the language of birds, mainly crows and owls, which are the most common familiars of witches. Basic White Magic Basic White Magic is the subject dedicated to teaching the basic use of white magic for different purposes, such as repairing objects. Culinary Magic Is a subject dediced to taught the use of magic for culinary purposes. The professor of this class is also Badcock. Fundamental Alchemy This is a subject applied to the use of magic to transform matter into useful things . Magic Philosophy Magic Philosophy is an elective subject which is dedicated to the study of witch ontology (the existential nature of witches) and the theory of magical ethics, where it is taught that magic should be used for purely altruistic purposes. The class taught by the goldfish Professor Pisces, so it can only be taken by students with advanced knowledge of Magic Linguistics. Modern Magic A newly added subject dedicated to teaching the "future" of magic, mainly regarding the use of Magitronics, which combines of magic and technology. Students make use of digital devices such as tablets, which were originally prohibited in the academy. The class is taught by Croix. Uniform Students in the academy wear two types of uniforms. The uniform used in regular classes consists of a white long-sleeved shirt, a navy blue vest, a tie of the same color and a skirt. It also has a ribbon sash situated at the waist where the students carry their magic wands. In practical classes and school functions, students wear a uniform consisting of a long navy blue tunic, a pointed hat, a body belt, stockings and long boots. Each student wears boots, a body belt and a hatband of different color according to the group of three they belongs. When they are out of school, students wear a buttoned jacket covered with a cape. The teachers wear a uniform consisting in a dark violet hooded dress reaching to her knees with long wide sleeves, a red flame-like design in the bottom, a brown belt, knee boots with a deep dip and red tips and a dark purple witch hat with a a golden crescent-shaped object and decorated with feathers hose quantity varies according to the rank that has said professor (the headmaster has three, senior teachers have two and the rest have one). Magical Creatures :Main article: Spirits. Several magical creatures reside at Luna Nova. Many are collectively referred to as "spirits" (and Lotte can communicate with them), and they perform all of the non-teaching work at the school, such as the kitchen, cleaning and technical maintenance. They require a magic energy sustenance to even move, so they are given 10% of the energy of the Sorcerer's Stone: *Sprites *Cyclops *Trolls *Minotaurs *Goblins *Sapient rabbit-like creatures Other magical creatures live at the school: *Arcas, a magical polar bear guarding the Fountain of Polaris *Various witch familiars *The Ancient Dragon (in the original movie). Professor Pisces, as a sapient goldfish, is also a sort of magical creature. Rules Luna Nova has many rules that students must obey to the letter. Breaking the rules entails a punishment or, failing that, expulsion. *Abstain from any activity that would ill befit the pride of a Luna Nova student. *Do not use magic outside the school. *Do not leave campus without permission. *Do not steal. *Do not perform dangerous experiments in the dorms. *Do not eat during classes or exams. *Do not bring or use high-tech devices at the academy. *Do not enter any of the locations of Luna Nova that are off limits.